Countdown
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: It all leads up to something special. Perryshmirtz. Rated T.


**Happy New Year dudes! 2013! Yeah! So why not start it with some pairings? **

**Rated T. No sex. Perryshmirtz and Alt. Perryshmirtz! Yep.**

***It switches from Dimensions so know who is who...**

* * *

_5 minutes to midnight…_

He pet his little lovers back, from the black head plate all the way down the metal back and to its tail. The thing rested on his chest, not asleep, but enjoying the feeling of being loved. It sighed, rubbing its face into black clad shoulder. Doofenshmirtz-2 continued his petting as they laid on the couch.

They had met up at his place for New Year's, doing nothing but basking in each other's company. It was rare that they were able to freely meet like this, because court dates and jail visits weren't really that romantic, but they made it work. And they hoped, that this year would change everything. They wanted to be together, freely, without sneaking around and pretending that they hated each other's guts. It hurt to do so, but the resistance leader was strict with them. Another way of saying, she was constantly up their-

_4 Minutes…_

"Krkrkrkrrrr…"

The man lifted his head to stare in the cyborg's direction, at the clock. Five minutes to midnight, and only five minutes left of their meeting. Alt. Doof held the thing closer, trying to deflect the disappointed look the cyborg was giving him. He could only state the obvious. "We don't have much time left…"

Platyborg nodded solemnly, eye getting wet as he watched another minute pass. A minute that pushed them closer to the edge of their relationship cliff of endless misery. You see, when it was 12:00, a lot of things had to happen. First off, the cyborg would have to leave, and run home before his owners, and more importantly and urgently, their sister. She had it out for them, and she'd do anything to see the former dictator behind bars, and maybe, as a bonus, him being put down. Second, even though the cyborg was dead against it, and would do anything to prevent it, they both had to take a long break from seeing each other. A few months, as long as possible, had to happen.

_3 Minutes…_

"Isn't this great? A whole new year to do evil!" Doofenshmirtz-1 laughed to himself and the agent sitting across from him at the small table had to hide his smile.

They were at a fancy restaurant. The scientist had arranged this 'date' to celebrate the upcoming of the New Year, and the beginning of their new relationship. They were still in the early stages, but they were having fun, so they kept at it. It did give them something to do on days off…

"Ugh…I really don't think I could eat anymore, you?"

Perry shook his head, pushing the plate of mostly eaten seafood away. He thought he might explode from how stuffed he was.

The waiter came up to their table, in a suit and a neatly combed mustache. The dude had something of a French accent. "And how are we doing, sir? Would you like to try one of our dessert specials this evening?"

"No, no, I think we'll just take the check." Doof told him and paid the man.

As they were leaving the restaurant, the fake doctor put his hands over his little boyfriend's eyes. It was a shame those beautiful brown orbs had to be covered, but it was for a good purpose as he led the animal away.

"Perry the Platypus, I want to show you something…"

_2 Minutes…_

"We still have two minutes…" The dictator purred, flipping them over on the cushions "How about we make the most of it?"

The thing felt the lips connect in a long kiss, and a hand start to slide down his metal. It slid too far- in the cyborg's views –and he grabbed it, bringing it back up to rest on his metallic shoulder, respectively.

Alt. Doof frowned.

_1 minute…_

"I know it's kind of last minute…and you probably didn't get me anything…" Doof started.

The fact that he in fact hadn't gotten the man anything, made him feel bad. The agent really wasn't that good at these things…

"…But I wanted to give this to you anyway." Doofenshmirtz removed his hands, uncovering those eyes that shone wide in the moonlight.

The platypus gasped.

_30 seconds…_

"Look…" Alt. Doof started, sitting up to match the cyborg's now sitting position. "I don't want to not see you as much as you don't not want to see me, but if this is what it'll take for us to one day be together then I'll do anything to get it for us. You know that…" He saw how torn the thing looked, staring at the clock. "Please…I don't want to lose you…

_10 seconds…_

Perry's mouth was agape as he stared at the thing in front of him. It glowed, bright and more than amazing. It was the most complex thing he had ever known the scientist to make. The platypus didn't even know the man could make something like this, something without wires or technology of any kind…

"**5!"**

The cyborg looked up as a hand was slid into his, and he squeezed back, tearing up.

"I'd do anything for you to see how much you mean to me…"

"**4!"**

"…So please…"

Perry slipped on the small trinket.

"**3!"**

"...Don't go…"

The cyborg gasped at the black box.

"**2!"**

"...I love you…"

"**1!"**

"…Forever."

**0**

"Marry Me?"


End file.
